This invention relates to an improvement of a hand truck which, in general, is constructed such that materials such as bottles, gas cylinders or bricks can be loaded onto an L-shaped frame having a main load-supporting surface and which, when the frame is pivoted about its wheels, the main load-supporting surface takes a horizontal or inclined position relative to the ground.
In the conventional type of hand truck, a temporary loading section of the frame upon which material is temporarily loaded when the main frame is positioned in an upright position, is fixedly secured to the front end of the main frame. Frequently more than one individual is required to pull down the hand truck to pivot it from the above upright position to its horizontal or inclined position for transport of the load from one location to another.
Furthermore, even during the transporting of the material, the operator must support the frame in its horizontal or slightly inclined attitude with considerable strength since the hand truck does not provide optimum balancing of the material on the main frame.